PS (i love you)
by ipromised
Summary: destiel fluff. castiel writes a letter and other things happen.


Castiel ran his thumb over the pen. _how to explain it? _

__so he began to write

_dear, dean _should i use his last name?, no no, to formal.

_we have been_ _through much. both of us have died many times. we have grown close._

_and i cant only hope that this message, makes it safely to you. _

_but above all things i have... found we have a profound bond, one that cannot be over looked in the course of events._

_for us more than any one tomorrow is no assured, at all. _

_and i feel like i should come clean about all the things ive been hiding from you._

_firstly after i raised you from perdition, i began to feel many feelings. all feelings in fact and many of my brothers have told me i must tell you, i must come clean._

_emotions have , on more than one occasion, have clouded my judgment and my brothers (balthazar in perticular) has informed me i should probably tell you that although i __**am**__ an angel. _

_i still.. feel. all sorts of feelings. joy, sadness, anger, lots of anger , especially when I see you in danger. also sam but mostly you. and for the_

_longest time i had no idea why you, of all of the people on this planet could make an angel feel. any thing _

_thank you for listening dean_

i set down the pen and looked down at the paper. no no still missing something.

_P.S._ _i love you _

i held my breath and laid the paper down on the bed of the motel. i walked out only turning back to ensure the note was still sitting neatly on the bed. i continued to hold my breath, because i was afraid of deans reaction.

dean

"sam stop being a little bitch and just eat the damn cheese burger'' i called over my shoulder, as i pushed my way into the motel room. on my bed was a note. i picked it up as i sat down.

_dear dean_

i smiled, this was a note from cas

_we have been_ _through much. both of us have died many times. we have grown close._

_and i cant only hope that this message, makes it safely to you. _

_but above all things i have... found we have a profound bond, one that cannot be over looked in the course of events._

_for us more than any one tomorrow is no assured, at all. _

_and i feel like i should come clean about all the things ive been hiding from you._

_firstly after i raised you from perdition, i began to feel many feelings. all feelings in fact and many of my brothers have told me i must tell you, i must come clean._

he is avoiding something, sam watched me intensly from the over his cheese burger.

_emotions have , on more than one occasion, have clouded my judgment and my brothers (balthazar in perticular) has informed me i should probably tell you that although i __**am**__ an angel. _

_i still.. feel. all sorts of feelings. joy, sadness, anger, lots of anger , especially when I see you in danger. also sam but mostly you. and for the_

_longest time i had no idea why you, of all of the people on this planet could make an angel feel. any thing_

_thank you for listening dean_

wait thats it, oh wait theres a P.S.

_P.S. i love you_

shock over took my body. i heaved my self off the bed. '' hey um sam im gonna go for a walk.'' i took a deep breath and walked out of the motel room.

i got in the impala, i was competely scared but this was not going to happen in a piece of shit motel room.

i drove to a nice looking hilton. i felt my skin itch when i walked in. i ordered the room, they said it was ready. i went right up and sat down on the matress, head in my hands.

"god cas, i dont know if i can do this.'' i got over my self and began too pray, harder than i think i ever have.

then castiel was there. before he could speak. my lips were on his. he pulled away, confusion written all over his face.

until i pulled the noted out of my back pocket. ''did you meant it'' he sat down on the bed. ''mean what?'' i felt tears well in my eyes, did he not know? was this a joke?'' no no no no no no. '' the note DID YOU MEAN IT?'' tears began to fall. ''i love you dean i do, i do'' his lips pressed on mine as he laid me back down on the opposite bed.

''dean im sorry i ever lied to you, im sorry i hurt you i-i'' i placed kisses along his jaw line. a kiss on each closed eye lid as the tears fell.i stripped him of his trench coat and shoes, of his belt, his shirt. i swallowed. now he looked conftreable. as i laid beside him my chest bare against his back. ''dean dean i m sorry i dont deserve you, im sorry, dean please let me go i dont deserve you. please'' he went to get up.

''no'' i grabbed him and pulled him tight to my chest. he squirmed. ''i love you cas, you are MINE now castiel make me yours'' cas practically collapsed down, into him self. '' dean i love you but how-h-h-how'' he turned him self over so our foreheads are pressed together. '' how could you love me?" he took a shaky breath and more tears fell. our tears mingled and i pulled him tighter against me. ''no castiel i love you and you cannot change that'' he took another shaky breath.

''your so stubborn'' cas chuckled. i smiled. '' damn right'' if it was possible cas snuggled closer to me. ''god cas you are beautiful'' i looked into his to-blue eyes. he sighed, and lent his head on my shoulder. ''i love you too dean i love you to''

narrator

and they fell asleep both of them, dean winchester the tottaly straight hunter, and castiel angel of the lord, in a Hilton hotel. curled up and happy. and it all started with a

P.S. _i love you_


End file.
